1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of neuronal firing modulation via noise control.
2. Background
One of the fundamental properties of a neuron is its ability to be excited such that an output signal (generally in the form of an action potential) can be produced or fired. An internal neuronal setting, i.e., a threshold, can control whether an action potential is fired. If the spatial-temporally summed input signals is below the threshold (i.e., sub-threshold), then the neuron will not fire. However, if the summed input signals is above the threshold (i.e., supra-threshold), then the neuron will fire one or more action potentials.
In a typical neuron with a threshold, the response (input-output) curve can transition from not firing to always firing with a very small change in input, thus limiting the range of excitable input patterns for a neuron.